<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Bring a Tyrant Low by Lancre_witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895499">To Bring a Tyrant Low</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch'>Lancre_witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacy of Kain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Vampire Sex, post- BO2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Umah puts Kain in his place. She knows his place is at her feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kain/Umah (Legacy of Kain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Bring a Tyrant Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“On your knees, Kain.”</p>
<p>Kain snarled defiance and struggled against his bonds. They held fast, strengthened silk pinning his hands tight behind his back.</p>
<p>“<em>Now.”</em> There was the swish of a riding crop and a stinging pain across the back of his knees. Kain hit the floor.</p>
<p>The tip of the crop was placed under his chin and lifted his head a few inches from the floorboards. Audible over the pounding of his heart, Umah’s stiletto heels clicked across the wooden floor as she moved to stand in front of him. He glared up at her, golden eyes meeting silver.</p>
<p>He could hear the quiet creak of bone in her corset as she leaned over him. “I said, on your knees.”</p>
<p>The riding crop tapped gently against one cheek, then the other. “Up. Now.”</p>
<p>Kain’s head dropped back to the floor. After a moment he struggled up into a kneeling position, trying to convince himself that the heat in his cheeks was nothing more than fresh blood from a recent feed.</p>
<p>He suppressed a flinch as the riding crop stroked across his naked shoulders.</p>
<p>“And now,” Umah said, the smile betrayed by her voice even as Kain kept his head bowed, “the most important question. What colour?”</p>
<p>Kain took a deep breath. “Green,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>He glanced up to see the hint of fangs in Umah’s grin. In a moment it was gone, replaced by the cold, cruel glare of the general who had brought half a continent to its knees.</p>
<p>“What did you say, boy?”</p>
<p>It started so soon. Kain shook the fallen hair back from his face, fangs bared. “I am no boy! You will address me-”</p>
<p>He was silenced by a ringing slap across the face. Umah’s claws cut two parallel marks across his cheek which healed within a couple of beats of his pounding heart.</p>
<p>“Again. What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I said green, wenc-<em>ahh!</em>”</p>
<p>This time the riding crop sliced across the back of his shoulders, leaving a long red welt. Kain gasped, closing his eyes to savour the pain as he felt his broken skin fade back to unblemished white.</p>
<p>“I see,” Umah said as she pulled him back upright, “that we still have a long way to go to get you broken in.”</p>
<p>“I am not your horse or your hound,” Kain snarled. “You will neither train nor own me.”</p>
<p>“Then why is my collar around your throat?” She tugged at it, making Kain choke as the leather was pulled tight against his neck.</p>
<p>Kain twisted in her hold, fangs bared. One scratched a line along the back of her hand. He froze, heart hammering faster.</p>
<p>The light mark faded before Umah took her hand away. The next moment it was around Kain’s bound wrists. She hauled him upright, dragged him across the room, and tossed him onto the bed.</p>
<p>“You are right about one thing,” she hissed. “I cannot train such a man as you are now. But you can be broken, and you will be punished for this transgression.”</p>
<p>Kain buried his face in the pillow so she couldn’t hear him whine. Gods, she was strong. He didn’t put up any resistance as she untied his hands from behind his back and lashed them to the headboard. Umah was an irresistible force, as much by her strength of will as strength of arms. Kain may have owned the battlefield, but here in this room, she owned him.</p>
<p>He felt the mattress move as Umah finished tying the last knot and stepped back.</p>
<p>“There is only one word you can say to make me stop before I am finished with you here,” she said. “You know what it is. Tell me.”</p>
<p>“Red,” Kain said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.</p>
<p>“And what colour will you give me now?”</p>
<p>He raised his head up for a second. “Green.”</p>
<p>The moment the word left his mouth, the first blow came. A stinging lash landed across his buttocks. Kain shouted into the pillow as his hips moved of their own volition.</p>
<p>“Losing your composure so soon?” Umah said. “And I’ve only just begun.”</p>
<p><em>Please</em>, Kain thought, but would not say. Only one being in Nosgoth could bring him low, and how he revelled in it.</p>
<p>Another lash of the riding crop followed, landing just below the first. Barely a second later a third hit the top of his thighs. Each was accompanied by a muffled sound, not quite a gasp – Kain wouldn’t allow such a noise to leave his lips even as every raised welt brought with it another stab of pleasure. <em>Again... Again.</em></p>
<p>Kain lost count. He lost his grasp on everything but the lashes of the riding crop – never predictable in place or speed or force – the aching desire that pressed his hips further into the mattress, and always the awareness of Umah above him, the knowledge that he was entirely in her thrall.</p>
<p>She stopped. It was an effort to bite back the whine of disappointment.</p>
<p>He could feel his healing growing slower now, in the pause. There was more of an ache to the older marks. He imagined what Umah was seeing as she ran the head of the crop down along his unmarked back to the curve of his arse – <em>white, red, white, red</em> passing beneath the leather wrapped cane.</p>
<p>“Do you have anything to say to me?” Umah asked, tapping the end lightly against one of the freshest welts.</p>
<p>“Still very much green.” By an effort of will, Kain managed to keep his voice level.</p>
<p>“Good. But I meant, are you ready to apologise?”</p>
<p>“You ask for an apology from <em>me</em>?” Kain snorted.</p>
<p>“No,” Umah said. “I merely await it. But you will give me one, in time.”</p>
<p>And she started again, opening up a fresh welt on his newly healed, still tender skin. Kain keened.</p>
<p>He immediately hid his face in the pillow, biting down on it hard enough to tear the cotton. Umah’s poorly muffled laugh made his cheeks heat further. God, the shame of anyone seeing him like this...</p>
<p>“Stop fidgeting or I will tie your legs down as well.”</p>
<p>Kain hadn’t even realised he’d been squirming, but the moment he stopped the lack of friction made him ache. He tried to shift his hips subtly.</p>
<p>“Must I tell you everything twice?” The cane hit his back, not hard enough to leave a deep mark, but still enough to hurt.</p>
<p>God he wanted her.</p>
<p>“… No, mistress.”</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>“Once again, I am not your dog,” Kain huffed, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was still slowly grinding against the mattress.</p>
<p>“But you are mine, are you not?” Umah brushed his hair back form his forehead.</p>
<p>Kain wanted to twist and bite at her again, but more than anything right now he wanted <em>her</em>. Curse the woman for this sudden softness, how it bled into him.</p>
<p>“Yes. All of me.” His voice was low with a hunger that had nothing to do with blood. He turned to look at her, golden eyes as wide and innocent looking as he could make them. “My apologies, mistress.”</p>
<p>Umah kissed his forehead. “<em>Very</em> good. And good boys get rewarded.”</p>
<p>She leaned over and untied his hands. Kain rubbed his wrists but didn’t roll over.</p>
<p>“Sit up.” The crop hit the sheets beside him.</p>
<p>Kain pushed himself upright and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Umah’s eyes trailed down his body and her smile steadily grew. Kain grinned back up at her. For all the roughness of their play, he knew exactly what Umah thought of him.</p>
<p>“Now you have proven that you can keep a civil tongue in your mouth, you will put it to good use.” Umah reached below her corset and pulled her pants down to her knees. She put a hand on the back of Kain’s head and pulled him forward roughly.</p>
<p>He leaned in willingly, licking against dark hair and parting her folds with his tongue. Umah made a soft noise as he dragged his tongue along her.</p>
<p>Kain smiled against her skin. Already so wet, it did please him to know how much she enjoyed their little games.</p>
<p>Umah moved against him impatiently. Her claws dug into the back of his head. Kain took the hint and started lapping at her, so soft here, this woman with will as hard as iron. It never ceased to be a wonder that she was his to serve and to love and to have.</p>
<p>Kain slid a hand between his thighs. He knew he had the self control not to make a noise as he made contact, but Umah still noticed, seemingly at the very moment his fingers closed around himself.</p>
<p>“I do not recall granting you permission to give yourself pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Umah, I-”</p>
<p>“And I thank you not to talk with your mouth full. It is uncouth.”</p>
<p>Kain snorted at that, half forgotten memories of his youth utterly at odds with the soft dark hairs against his face and the taste of her still on his tongue. His smile faded when Umah’s hands closed around his wrists.</p>
<p>He swore she didn’t let go of him for a moment, but within seconds, the familiar strengthened silk rope was binding his hands behind his back once more.</p>
<p>“I see you still need to be taught your place, and that is on your knees.” Umah stepped back and raised an eyebrow, giving him room to kneel between her and the bed.</p>
<p>Kain made no move to comply. “And yet here I remain.”</p>
<p>“Indeed you do.” Umah reached to stroke his hair, pressing her claws against him steadily harder as her hand moved down his neck. Kain groaned as they dug into his back. The smell of his own blood filled his nose.</p>
<p>Umah took a step forward, forcing him down. Kain fell to his knees.</p>
<p>The moment he hit the floor, he leaned forward again and buried his face back between her legs. He rolled his tongue around that hard little nub of hers and almost groaned at the noise she made. Umah’s hands tugged at his hair, seeking to close the last hint of space between them.</p>
<p>For now, Kain would remain the dutiful servant, tending to his mistress’s pleasure. In truth, for all his bluster, for all the games between them Umah truly had taught him something. In over four centuries, no other man or woman had gained his willing submission. No one else was worthy of him. Only her.</p>
<p>Umah whined and tugged at him again. It took all of Kain’s self restraint not to rut against her like a wild beast. Even while on his knees, becoming more conscious of his own neglected anatomy with every groan and buck of her hips, he had his pride.</p>
<p>At least until she mewled and his mouth was filled with more of the wet, sweet taste of her than ever. Umah’s legs shook as she pressed herself harder against his tongue. He pressed back willingly, drawing out her pleasure as log as he could.</p>
<p>Umah stilled, one hand still clamped tightly against the back of his skull.</p>
<p>“Mmh, very good. And you know what good boys get.”</p>
<p>She pulled him upright and kissed him roughly.</p>
<p>Kain moaned into her mouth as her fingers wrapped around him. Hands still bound behind his back, it only took a handful of slow, soft strokes before Kain was leaning against her for support, lost in sensation.</p>
<p>He shuddered as Umah’s hand closed tighter. His hips twitched into her as the pace increased, but not <em>enough</em>.</p>
<p>Kain made a noise of protest. She silenced him with another kiss, a fang catching against his lips. The sudden sharpness, the light taste of blood, was all it took for Kain to surrender to his body utterly. He closed his eyes as his seed spilled into Umah’s hand, little noises of pleasure muffling themselves against her skin.</p>
<p>King he may have been, but he had surrendered to Umah long ago.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>